A Mother's Touch
by PendragonKuro
Summary: It has been over a year since Robin Hood defeated Prince John and saved all of Nottingham. Now, however, after a drastic turn of events, One of the towns residents finds herself Destined for a new life. PLEASE R&R. RATED M. FINISHED!
1. Bound for a new life

A Mother's Touch By Pendragonkuro.

A large horse drawn carriage made it's way up a steep hill...or so it would have been if the wheels of the carriage weren't stuck in the mud. It had been raining the past few days, turning the dirt road into a muddy mess. Three wolves were in charge of the carriage, two of which were tryingto free the wheels from the muck.

They were slave traders, and reliable ones at that. They had gotten their new shipment of slaves fresh from the british isles. One slave in particular came from the town of Nottingham. She was a Rabbit in her mid-fifties. She had snow white fur and was a little on the chubby side. She is the mother of many children...No.

She WAS the mother of many children. There was a fire in Nottingham six months ago. it was started by a band of marauders who had killed most of the men and sold the women and children into slavery. She was no different. her childrenw ere taken away with the other traders while she was on her way to the mediterranian. She had no Idea if she'd ever see her children again.

They were now headed to spain, but as previously stated, are stuck in the mud. "Hurry up men! We need to make it to Barcelona by nightfall." Ordered the Leader of the three. It was another half hour before they were on their way. The carriage was soon out of sight as it continued it's journey.

*LINE BREAK*

The slave traders did indeed make it to the city of Barcelona by the appropriate time. She and the others were loaded out of the carriage. Her and the other slaves were lead to what seemed to be a marketplace. She was to be sold with like the others to some aristocrat. She hoped that she would at least be treated fairly by her new master.

Many a potential buyer came and went over the course of the night. Slave trading was illegal in Barcelona, so the salves were auctioned off at night. It was, however, not a crime to own a slave. Many shady characters had looked her over but in the end tthey simply weren't interested. She was begining to lose hope a feared that she was bound to die over the course of the arduous journey riding the carriage.

That was all about to change.

*LINE BREAK*

"I feel so guilty, but my residence has fallen into such disarray that I have no choice." Ricardo Francisco was not a wealthy otter, but he was comfortably well off. He ran a local magic shop that sold many a magic spell, whether the magic was black or white in nature.

Recently, however, he began to get less and less customers each day and had let the shop become so messy that it would take months to clean up and he just didn't have the time. That's when someone told him about the local slave trade that arrived in the city every month. He knew it was against the law to buy slaves within the city, but he was at his wits end.

"No one would want to buy anything from such a messy shop." thought Ricardo as he rounded a corner and soon began to browse the selection of slaves. A few minutes later, he had turned up empty handed. Most of the slaves he found were mostly muscle bound eunichs. "I need someone with a more womanly touch." he thought as he looked some more.

That's when he saw her.

*LINE BREAK*

The sun was beginning to rise as the traders began to pack up and leave the city. The rabbit widow feared the worst as they began to move the other unsold slaves back into the carriage. Just as they told her to move into the carriage, She heard a voice cry out to the dealers.

"Wait! Please!" She saw a young otter in his early twenties. He wore a simple red tunic, a hodded black cloak and a pair of old boots. He ran over to the traders and tried to strike a deal with them. "I would like to purchase the rabbit." he said. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave for the next town before the guards sniff us out." Replied the wolf. "I'll be willing to pay handsomely." said Otter as he brought out a large bag of gold.

"...Alright, she's yours." He took the gold and handed the rabbit widow to the otter by the chains.

*LINE BREAK*

It was a few minutes later that Ricardo led the rabbit widow to the town square. He made his way to the fountain in the middle of the area. "I think we should rest." he told his new slave as he sat at the fountains edge. "...Thank you." Ricardo looked over at the rabbit." For what?" he asked her. "I was afraid that I would be put back in the carriage." she replied.

"You're welcome, I guess..." Ricardo said. "My name is Ricardo. what's your name?" he asked. "...Agatha." she replied. "Agatha is it? well then, I think we've rested long enough. My house is just down that street." he said as he pointed the way to where he lived. He led her down the street and they eventually made their waynto a large corner house.

"So, this is my new home" Agatha thought as Ricardo led her through the door.

To be continued. 


	2. Memories of hellfire

_  
Agatha had never seen such a mess in her life. Amongst the clutter were various books tomes and scrolls. There was a large counter that was covered in dirty dishes, some of which still had some bits of food caked on them. "Welcome to my shop. I'm sorry for the mess, but you see, That's one of the reasons I needed you. I wanted you to help me clean this up." Ricardo said.

"You...Want me to clean all of this myself?" asked Agatha. "Oh heavens no! I'll clean up too. It's just that this mess demands more than one person to clean." answered Ricardo. Agatha breathed a sigh of relief. "You said that was one of the reasons right? What were the other reason's?" she asked.

Ricardo hesitated for a moment. "...The other reason was because...I'm a very lonely man Agatha. I have no company, and needed someone to talk to now that business has become stagnate. I have very strict rules Agatha. I am strict but never cross. I have rules for slaves." said Ricardo. Agatha gulped. "What are the rules?" asked Agatha. "First off, You won't be needing those rags any more." He said as he pointed to her clothes.

"You mean...?" Agatha asked. "That's right. Those clothes don't suit you." replied Ricardo. Agatha complied and disrobed in front of him. He walked around her, giving her the once over. "You have a very nice body." he said. Agatha blushed as she covered up her modest bits. "come with me please." He told her as he lead her to an upstairs room.

*LINE BREAK*

It was a very simple bedroom with a king-size bed and materess, a few book cases, a writing desk with a few documents catalouging inventory of the store and a simple armoir, inside of which were some very simple and colorless clothes. Ricardo walked over to the shelves and took a book from it. "Aha! Here it is." he said as he walke dover to the armoir and pulld out a simple white gown.

"What are you doing?" asked Agatha. "As i said before, your old clothes don't suit you, so I 'm going to make you a new one, but first..." said Ricardo as he touched the collar around Agatha's neck. Agatha felt the collar tighten around her neck, almost to the point of choking her. then, as soon as the tightening had started, it stopped. She felt her neck and found the Iron collar had disappeared.

"The collar..." Agatha managed to squeak out. "It's not completely gone, I've merely merged it to your body." Ricardo said. He then used a strange powder to etch the pattern of a large hexagram on the floor. "This may take a while. There is a bath out back, I would like you to wash up. Lord know what you've picked up on that filthy carriage." said Ricardo.

Agatha walked into the backyard and over to a small pool of water neatly tucked away behind the drooping branches of some large weeping willow trees. she waded to the middle of the pool. She washed her self off as she went back to the day the marauders attacked.

*LINE BREAK*

It was a cloudy day in Nottingham. everyone was working hard now that King Richard had reclaimed his rightful place on the throne. Agatha had even got herself a job. the sheriff had been released by order of the king for good behavior. He soon opened up an inn with the help of everyone in Nottingham, one of them being Agatha.

She had applied for a job as a cook, which was exactly what the sheriff, whose name was David, was looking for. She was well recived, mostly due to the fact that she had helped the poor when prince john ruled the kingdom by cooking meals for those who couldn't afford their own food. That and she was a great cook.

It had been slow that day, so David decided to let her have the rest of the day off. She was on her way home when she bumped into a man wearing a black hooded cloak that hid his face. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry madam." said the man as he helped her off of the ground. "That's quite alright. I should have watched where I was going." said Agatha.

"I noticed you were headed home to see your children." said the strange man. "How do you know about my children?" Agatha asked him. "That's not important. What is important is that you spend as much toime with them as possible. One day youwill never see them again." said the man. He then walked past her. She looked behind her only to see that the man had dissappeared.

*LINE BREAK*

Agatha remembered that no sooner had that meeting occured that the marauders came. They burned most of the houses including the inn. David died in the fire and many of her friends were now dead. One of which was rumored to be the hero of the kingdom, Robin Hood. He had managed to fend off the marauders for quite some time before the fire had completely engulfed the town. He was never seen again after that.

Agatha felt years forming in her eyes as she finished washing herself. she eventually sat at the edge of the pool and sobbed lightly. Her sobs gradually became choked wails as she broke down and cried. "Is everthing alright Agatha?" Startled, she turned around to find Ricardo resting a hand on her shoulders. She then pulled him close and began madly crying into his chest. "There there. It's okay." Ricardo cooed triying to comfort her as he returned the hug. "Now then, wht is the matter?" he asked her.

*LINE BREAK*

Agatha had told Ricardo everything. about prince john, the rebellion and the invasion. By the time she had finished, her eyes were red and puffy after crying so much. "That's why I'm grateful that you found me. I might have been sold to someone far less kind than you." she said as she dyed her eyes."I'll obey every rule you tell me to. You're the only family I have now."

Ricardo looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Now then, I came out here to tell you that your new clothes are finished." He helped her up and led he back to his chambers. Ricardo handed her the dress. it was a jet black topless minoan style gown with a gold trim.

Agatha put the dress on and looked herself over only to find her chest was exposed. She blushed a little. "I thought you said the dress was finished." she said. "it is finished. It's in the style the minoan woman would wear and it does a good job of defining your body. There is nothing to be ashamed of my dear, it is also very comfortable to wear." Ricardo said.

"But it's almost autumn. The weather will get colder." argued Agatha. "Not here in Spain. The coldest days here are warm and cozy. It's the summers that you might want to worry about." Replied Ricardo. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you look beautiful wearing it." he said. Agatha was blushing so much that you would think her fur would have turned red.

"...You...really think so?" she asked still blushing wildly. "Indeed I do." Ricardo replied. "Well now, I think it's about time we clean up the shop downstairs. What do you say?" He said. Agatha looked at him and smiled. "That's just fine with me."

And with that, they went downstairs to clean up the shop.

To be continued. 


	3. Death in the family and a summer heat

_  
Ricardo looked at the now clean room. he scartched his head. "I never expected it to go that fast." he said. Indeed, it had only taken them an hour or so to completely clean the shop and wash the dishes. "Well, it just goes to show we can do if we put our hearts into our work." stated Agatha.

Just then, someone walked through the store entrance and walked over to Ricardo. "Hey Ricardo." He said. "Hi Raziel." said Ricardo. Raziel was a red-tailed hawk and about an inch taller than the otter. He wore a brown tunic, a sword on his back and some black boots. "So, who's the little lady?" asked Raziel. "Her name is Agatha and she is now my personal assistant." answered Ricardo.

"Is she now?" asked Raziel with a slight chuckle as he politely bowed to her. "A plesure to meet you milady." Raziel's expression became serious. "I must speak to you friend." he said turning to Ricardo. "You are among friends General. Please, what news do you bring?" asked Ricardo.

Raziel was silent for a few moments, his expression unchanged. Finally, he spoke up. "...It's about Giles." he said. "What about my father?" asked Ricardo. He soon began to realize what had happened. "No...It...It can't be!" cried Ricardo. "I'm afraid so. He fell trying to fend of the invaders near Nottingham in the british isles." Raziel reported.

Ricardo was on the verge of breaking down as tears flowed freely from his eyes. "...I should have gone." he said before shouting "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?" Raziel put his hands on the young otter's shoulders. "I know what your going through, but crying won't bring him back."

Ricardo looked Razziel in the face and asked "Was his death at least quick and painless?" "I'm afraid not. He fell helping the people evacuate when he was trapped in a burning building while trying to save the people inside. There was...Nothing we could do to help." Raziel answered. "I'm sorry." was the only other thing Raziel could say.

*LINE BREAK*

Meanwhile, near the outskirts of London, Three cloaked figures made their way to the port town. They made their way into town and stopped at a local tavern to rest for a while. One of the figures stayed outside as the other two entered the pub. As they made their way to the counter, they surveyed the behavior of the patrons.

They made their way to the counter and ordered two drinks. One of the two figures began asking around, as if trying to find some imformation. It was another half-hour before they left the tavern. The one snooping for info ordered them to follow him. they made their way to the docks and would soon board a ship.

*LINE BREAK*

The dawn of a new day brings with it the morning sun. It had been afew day since Ricardo heard about the death of his brother. He decided to let Agatha sleep for a few more minutes as he went down stairs to make them both some breakfast. Thats when he made it to the pantry and found it mostly barren save for a loaf of bread and a few bottles of poor ale.

"FFFFFUUUUU-" Sighed Ricardo annoyedly as he just now realzed that he needed to go shopping. He decided to wait for Agatha to wake up.

Agatha opened her eyes to the sunlight coming through the windows. She yawned and streched her arms up as she to get out of bed and made her way to the bath. Agatha cleaned herself up and got dressed. It was exeptionally hot this morning. so hot, in fact that she didn't bother to dry herself off after bathing.

Today, Agatha didn't bother to wear a top seeing as it was so hot today. Instead, she just wore a long brown native style skirt and a pair of anklets. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

She noticed the meager loaf of bread and looked over at Ricardo and chuckled. "I guess It's time to go shopping." she said with a hint of laughter. "It is indeed." he said. "I was just waiting for you to get up." he said "Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Agatha.

*LINE BREAK*

They had left the shop after Ricardo put the 'CLOSED' sign in the front window. They made their way to the center of town where the residents were busily walking to and from shop after shop. Agatha had never seen so many people in one place before. Sure, Nottingham had many residents, but there were never this many people gathered in one spot there.

Ricardo led Agatha to a small shop, inside of which was a doe of average height. She greeted Ricardo as he came through the door. "Hello Ricardo" She said. "Hello Paula." he greeted her back. "Who's your new friend Ricki?" She asked him, using a pet name. "Paula, this is Agatha." Said Ricardo. "Hello Agatha. So you're Ricki's new servant huh? Paula asked her. "that's right." said Agatha.

Paula looked at Agatha and said "You're pretty lucky to have a chest like that." Agatha blushed a little. "They're not that great. They're average at best." she replied. "It's better than nothing. Married and I have a son and I'm still flatter than a flounder." Paula said as she looked at her own chest.

While Agatha and Paula conversed, Ricardo Began browsing the shelves and began selecting groceries and putting them in a handbasket. He then brought the items up to Paula and purchased the items. He eventually took Agatha andsaid goodbye to Paula. They then made their way back home,

*LINE BREAK*

It was evening time and the night was just as hot as the day was. They decided to cool off in the bath. They were both chatting away when Ricardo noticed Agatha staring at him. The problem was she wasn't looking at his face. "My eyes are up here Agatha." She realized what he meant and began to blush furiously.

"Oh!...I'm sorry!" she apologized profusely. He just laughed and said "It's fine Agatha. Besides, I think you look beautiful too." They then got closer to each other and soon their lips met. They were locked in a passionate embrece for many moments before their lips finally parted.

Agatha was left speechless as Ricardo simply looked at her and smiled. "That felt so good!" said Agatha. "Then would you like it to feel better?" Asked Ricardo. Agatha complied by raising her tail up out of the water. Ricardo brought his mouth to her wet privates and began massaging her love with his tongue. She almost collapsed right there as she moanedd with plesure at the sensation brought on by his lapping tongue.

It wasn't long before Agatha reached her climax. "AAAUHN!" She screamed as she squirted her juices all over her lover's muzzle. Ricardo licked his muzzle clean of her cum. While he had serviced Agatha he had become hard. Agatha noticed this and was surprised at How well-endowed he was and decided to return the favor. She took his manhood in her mouth and caressed it with her tongue. "Oh god..." Ricardo moaned in pleasure as she megan to move her mouth up anfd down his shaft.

She eventually quickened the pace as Ricardo's began to give way. He couldn't hold any more and shot his seed into her mouth. Agatha caught and swallowed every last drop almost effortlessly. Ricardo then took his rod out of his lover's mouth and Mounted her. He then stuck it in he love hole as she shouted "Yes! Deeper! DEEPER!"

He went as deep as he could, nearly penetrating her womb. "Oh god YES!" Ricardo was in absolute bliss. He pumped in and out of Agatha as she was completely in a world all her own. Her eyes rolled so far in the back of her head that you could no longer see the pupils as he tongue haning out of her mouth as far as it could go.

Ricardo began to speed up as he screamed in pleasure, while Agatha was too far gone to make a sound. Ricardo Held back for as long as he could before he finally couldn't take anymore. He shot so much of his seed into her that he nearly emptied it all. Agatha's womanhood could only take so much as most of it leaked out. They both eventually collapsed on the edge of the pool. Ricardo looked up- at Agatha who was laying on top him and noticed that she had long since passed out.

He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her back to his room and laid her head on the pillow. He then crawled in with her and eventually fell asleep, his arms wrapped her waist.

*LINE BREAK*

It was the middle of the night as the three cloaked figures stood at the bow of the ship as the spanish coast came into view. "Do you think She's their?" one of them asked. "I hope so. We've been searching for a week now. I just hope She's alright." The other said. The third figure still remained silent. The boat began to pull into port and they would soon continue their search.

They look to the night sky and prayed for good fortune before the entered they got off of the boat.

To be continued. 


	4. A new life ahead of her

_

It was about seven in the morning whe Agatha roused herself from her peaceful slumber. She felt something surrounding her waist when she tried to sit up. She saw Ricardo sleeping soundly behind her. memories of last night flooded back to her and she smiled blissfully.

She quietly got out of bed as not to disturb her lover. She walked downstairs to take her morning bath. Soon afterwards, she went back inside, got dressed and made breakfast. Today she wore a heavy wool shawl, a simple dark green dress, some leather gloves and some fur lined boots seeing as the weather was unusually cold this morning.

Now all she had to do was wait for Ricardo to wake up.

*LINE BREAK*

Ricardo began to stir from his sleep. He woke up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. "There is no smell of anything burning. Agatha must be cooking today." He thought, smirking as he got out of bed, got dressed and made his way downstairs.

"Morning glory" He said to Agatha as he gave her a playful peck on the cheek. "Good morning. I made us both breakfast. Eat up." Agatha said in an unusually cheery tone of voice. Ricardo had a pensive look on his face as he and Agatha ate breakfast.

Agatha noticed this and wondered what was wrong. Then, as she put her and Ricardo's plates in the sink, She suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

That's when she heard a large "CLANK" as the collar reappeared a fell to the floor. She looked at Ricardo with concern, But he wore a benvolent smile on his face.

"What just..." Agatha began. "You're free." Was all Ricardo said. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "You are no longer bound by the spell. You're free to leave if you so choose." He replied. Agatha didn't know what to say. She was free to leave.

She was free to leave.

Why did that thought hurt so much? She had her freedom, she could go whereever and whenever she pleased. Then why did she feel sad? She then realized...That she did not want to leave. She wanted to stay with Ricardo...Her lover.

She eventually mustered up the courage to tell Ricardo about her decision. "I...want to stay." she said softly. Ricardo got out of his chair and pulled her into a soft hug and simply said "Welcome home."

That's when they both heard a knock on the door. Ricardo went to answer it. He opened the door to find three cloaked figues standing in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you," one of them said. "But we are looking for someone. Have you seen a Rabbit around here? Her name is Agatha."

That's when the figure peered behind Ricardo and noticed Agatha looking at the strangers. Ricardo then moved out of the way and asked "Is this, by any chance, the one you're looking for?" The leader of the group walked up to Agatha and simply said "I thought We wouldn't see you again."

"Who are you?" asked Agatha cautiosly. "You don't regognise the face of an old friend?" He asked and removed the cloak, Revealing himself to be...none other tha ROBIN HOOD! Agatha nearly burst into tears at the sight as they both hugged each tightly, as if they might lose each other again

"I thought you were dead." Sobbed agatha happily. "It will take more than a band of marauders to kill me." He boasted. That's when she remebered something very important. "What about my babies?" "Thy're fine Agatha. Were lucky that Help had arrived. Your children are waiting for you in Nottingham."

Agatha was overjoyed at the news, but then a look of sadness came across her face. "Well, aren't you happy?" asked Robin worriedly. "I'm very happy, It's just that..." She then told Robin about everything that happened.

*LINE BREAK*

After she was finished explaining, Rbin looked at her and smiled gentley. "So, you want to stay right?" Robin asked Agatha. "Yes." she answered. "But what about your children?" Robin asked. "They could live here with Me and Agatha. there is more than enough room here." said Ricardo. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" one of the figures said in a gruff voice.

The figure removed his cloak to reveal what seemed to be an older version of Ricardo. "...Father?" Was all Ricardo said before he ran ove to his father. "I'm happy to see you!" Cried Ricardo with glee.

"And I'm Happy to see you too. I'm also very proud of you." Giles said. "What do you mean father?" Ricardo asked. "You finally found someone to love." Said Giles. "So who is that?" Agatha asked. The third figure removed it's cloak to reveal the face of Maid Marian.

"It's good to see you again Agatha." She said as she hugged Agatha tightly. "Now that we're done with introductions, Let's get down to business." said Robin as he moved to the center of the room.

*LINE BREAK*

It had been a month since the reunion. Agatha was reunited with her kids and wed to Ricardo all on the same day. The people of Nottingham had rebulit the town, but would be short one mother Rabbit and her many children.

It was also revealed that a new member of the family was on it's way. Agatha was a month and a half pregnant with Ricardo's child and was proud as she could be.

While she rested while carrying the child, she and her children had learned a few magic spells from the leftover scrolls laying around. She even found a cleaning spell which came in handy whenever the kids made a big mess.

Nine months had gone by faster than she expected and she soon gave birth to a healthy male otter. She cradled him in her arms as she looked up from the bed and into Ricardo's eyes.

"He's so beautiful. He has your eyes." he said. "He has you chin." Agatha said. "What should we name him?" She asked. er husband scratched his chin before coming up with an answer.

"How about Victor?" he suggested. "I like it. Victor it is." Agatha said.

For Agatha, her life in Nottingham had ended.

Her new life was about to begin.

THE END. 


End file.
